


I won't lie (I knew you would belong here)

by blitzbomb



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: College Parties, F/F, Sloppy Makeouts, alcohol mention, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzbomb/pseuds/blitzbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in which Laura goes to a party with LaFontaine and Perry, loses both of them, tries to leave, and meets two strangers who make the night more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't lie (I knew you would belong here)

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after Lifted Up (1985) by Passion Pit.

      Vibrations and bass were echoing somewhere down the brightly lit street, gently shaking the leaves from nearby bushes and foliage. Wet pavement and cool breeze were intertwining with the rhythmic music coming from the last house on the block, the house belonging to an organization from the local university. The light of the half moon, which oddly enough are reflections from the sun, bounced off the streets, illuminating and dusting the tips of the trees that line the block. There was a cool atmosphere which could only be described as “electric blue” surrounding the small college town on this night.

      Freshmen Laura Hollis bobbed and weaved her way past multiple bodies through the house, making her way towards someone who might potentially look familiar. Come to this small get together! LaF said. It’ll be a good way to network and get out of your comfort zone! Perry followed.

      Apparently the concept of “small” was within the hundreds for the Zetas, inviting nearly the entire college and then some. There were kegs in the backyard, two fridges stocked with beer in the kitchen, an unbelievable liquor collection by the fireplace mantle, a coffee table full of jello shots, and assorted coolers filled with ice and beer scattered throughout the impressive sized house. Music was thumping from the living room, or was it the bedroom? It could have also been from the kitchen or the backyard. The point was, music was coming from every direction of the house, and it was blaringly loud. How anyone was able to hold a conversation was beyond her, but that didn’t seem to be the point of this section. Couples were busy flirting or hooking up left and right on the front porch, sitting on the steps, on the patio set, tangling themselves within one another and surfacing to gasp for breath every so often. They reminded Laura of fish, gasping for water, but instead of water, they’re getting a face full of… other fish. The analogy made sense in her head at one point.

      Leading herself through the house, side stepping bodies and pushing against tall hulking muscles, small feminine frames, and everything in between, Laura needed to find LaFontaine and Perry, stat. This wasn’t what she signed up for, and she wanted to go home. Like, two hours ago. The amount of heat emanating from the house was enough to put the equator to shame and the amount of bodies mashed up together from the impromptu dance party in one of the larger rooms could shake, rattle, and roll an entire block of houses. Two things she could possibly be excited about, just not a week before finals.

      Obligatory beer in hand, she was proud that although this wasn’t quite her scene, the abundance of free alcohol mixed quite nicely with a side of impending doom served on a platter brought to you by the Silas U finals week. What she wasn’t proud of though, was spilling her entire first drink on a Summer Society girl’s skirt when she was asking where the bathroom was. At least Laura profusely apologized and pointed her in what she thought was the right direction so she could get that spot out before making her way back into the living room, reaching in a cooler for a beer instead of liquor. Bottles make it harder to spill an entire drink, or so the logic goes.

      She rounded a corner, checking into another one of the rooms for her red headed friends. Standing on her tip toes while leaning up on the door frame, she was finally at the height of 5’3, still barely able to see over the tops of everyone’s heads. Suddenly she felt arms, strong burly arms, gripping her hips and she’s instantly a few feet taller.

      Two guys under her shouted something inaudible up her direction. All that came out were noises which accompanied flapping lips, so it ‘s safe to assume them speaking.

      She wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying or who they were, only looking down to give a tight smile while balancing her butt on both of their shoulders as they hoisted her up. Not necessarily questioning why these two giants are suddenly giving her a lift, but not complaining either. She just accepted this is how helpful the fraternity is and went with it. That, or she’ll ask them about this later when they weren’t fist bumping each other with their red solo cups in their bear paws.

      Scanning the room, she failed to spot her friends in yet another dance room. She did notice how the crowd of bodies were jumping up and down and splaying their arms in erratic yet nicely timed movements, and getting a bird’s eye view of it all was actually pretty amazing. While she was admiring the organized mess of heads of hair, her makeshift human chair was starting to shift, causing her to almost lose her balance. Another set of hands grabbed her waist, smaller, delicate, but equally as strong helped hoist her down. Before she knew it, she was near the center of the dance floor, beer still in hand, pitted against the other bodies and having people touch, grind, and gyrate against her will in all directions.

      This wasn’t necessarily the most comfortable position she could find herself in, but it could be worse. And there was a girl in particular giving her the utmost attention, holding her waist and pulling her close, moving her hips from side to side against her in a way that was almost hypnotic. Yeah, she could definitely be in a worse situation, but this was definitely not it. The other girl’s long red hair cascaded around her face as she moved to whatever music was playing, stray strands clinging onto her neck from sweat which Laura’s hair would soon be doing. The taller girl firmly held her sides, somewhere between her waist and her chest, whereas she tried to awkwardly hold the other girl’s hips, accidentally brushing her hand against her skin. The sudden jolt of skin to skin contact made Laura’s body tense up, having to remind herself to keep pumping blood to her brain while her nerves worked over time. Who was this stranger, and why are they dancing so close?

      Irrelevant questions keep flooding her mind when she finally looked up, noticing a menacingly adorable expression on the girl’s face. Her own face must’ve indicated what she was thinking and the other girl caught on. She let out a throaty laugh, throwing her head back before flashing a smile that melted the puzzled expression off of Laura’s face. The girl was holding her arm out, spinning Laura out before reeling her back in, bumping other party-goers in the process. Surprisingly, no beer is spilled on other dancers, or on the girl, so operation dork persona concealment, check. Laura was soon laughing, enjoying the dynamic and easy going flow of this stranger and forgetting why she came into the room in the first place. The music was best heard through vibrations coming from the floor and her focus was on the girl in front of her, tall and beautiful with eyes that promised nothing but smiles and warmth. So she let herself get lost. Lost in this stranger’s sapphire eyes, her electrifying touch, her intoxicating smile. As they danced, Laura moved her body in time with the girl’s, each beat that rattled her bones caused an unwarranted push forward as if the music knew something she didn’t and desperately needed her to be within a certain proximity from this stranger. Her hand moved to the small of the taller girl’s back whereas a hand could be felt cupping her cheek, a move that caused her to wrap her arms around the taller girl, pulling her closer.

      It was fire. It was ice. Electricity? All the elements of the sweet earth were colliding in a very melodramatic manner as their lips met. The music quickly exited stage left and and was switched with her own beating heart pounding in her ears, replacing the rhythmic vibrations from the speakers in her bones by their irregular breathing. The stench of alcohol was eclipsed by a medley of sea water and something subtly sweet like fresh dew. Fingers tangling in each other’s hair, salty sweat embroidering the corner of their lips, it would be a few minutes before they parted.

      “DANNY!!!” The girl pulled away upon hearing someone squeal, giving Laura one last sly, lopsided smile before turning to weave towards another corner if the room with what appeared to be a gaggle of girls. Her crystal eyes burned a spot somewhere in the pit of her stomach and on the tip of her lips as she absentmindedly made her way out of the room, passing the door and accidentally shoving a pair of boys to the side, focusing on those eyes. She pressed the beer bottle against her lips, lapping up the last few drops, noting how unpleasant the feeling against her lips felt compared to a few minutes earlier.

      She rounded another corner, grabbed another beer, and peeped into another room. This house is like an endless maze full of hormones and she desperately wanted out. Couches were sprawled along the walls of this one with groups of people sitting in clusters, legs over one another and idly chit chatting. This room was less noisy than the other rooms, but the reverberation from the walls were still noticeably present. A quick scan of the room indicated no familiar faces, but a lot of pent up sexual tension. She’s sure this room will sooner or later turn into an all out orgy, and since that wasn’t on her to-do list today, or, more so, the whole room wasn’t on her to-do list today, she’ll kindly pass and quickly made a 180 out into the main room, trailing her way back to the kitchen, and up a flight of stairs. She was planning on looking in the backyard, but realized that getting yet another bird’s eye view of the backyard was a better idea than bumping into people.

      The climb to the second floor was a long, arduous journey complicated by stacked red cups, glass bottles, and shot glasses adorning each step, creating a miniature mine field. Once at the top, she found an empty spot by a window facing the back yard, giving her access within a range to the view below. There were some folks drinking from the keg, a group gathering around a tree trying to whack what appears to be a panther shaped pinata, another large dance group, several tables of beer pong, and smaller groups of people peppered along the grass. She spotted what could possibly be her friends near the trees off to the side opposite to the pinata, so she set out for her her next destination.

      The trip down was a lot less harmful than going up, someone was making the rounds and picked up the discarded cups and bottles before an accident could be caused. Making her way, yet again, to the kitchen to exit the back door, the temperature drop was something she wasn’t expecting. It was about 20 degrees cooler outside than it was inside, causing a shiver to creep up her spine and making her walk a bit faster to try to get to the X that marked the spot on her mental map. Instead, she was cut off at the beer kegs, being held up by what appears to be the two Zetas from earlier. They were friendly guys, asking something about if she’s enjoying the party, if she needed a dude-scort when she decided to make her way home, something gentlemanly but not enough to warrant her full attention. She passed along a smile, giving both guys a hug when they reached for one, and was well on her way.

      Before she made it very far, or even a step away for that matter, a hand grabbed her wrist. Thinking it could have been the Zeta bros from earlier, she turned around with a smile but was met with a girl precisely one inch taller than she was, clad in black leather pants and an attitude that could kill. Her smile faded, replaced with curious disbelief and rendered her outstretched hand nearly limp. There was a tilt from the girl’s head toward the dance floor, subtly asking if Laura would like to dance. She said something inaudible, but Laura could tell whatever it was made her swallow hard, taking in the sight of her full lips and piercing gaze. There was a mesmerizing flicker in her brown eyes, somewhere between the spark of a lighter and the boom of a Roman Candle as they lured her in closer, closing the gap by a step that was once separating the two.

      She normally would decline, putting the need for getting home above dancing with some beautiful stranger, but tonight was an exception. She was separated from her friends and she didn’t want to be here any longer, but the fact of the matter is that she’s still there. Sometimes a girl’s gotta manufacture her own romance, so she might as well make the most out of the situation.

      She slid her arm back an inch, allowing the girl to intertwine their fingers and drag her towards another mash of bodies pulsing and spinning to the music. Expecting this journey to go from dancing to idle chattering, she was surprised that this girl immediately pulled her in for a kiss, serendipitously blindsiding her before they even reached their destination. In the middle of the yard, they stood face to face, both her hands sliding up Laura’s sides and resting on her neck, thumbs supporting her head under her jaw. The way the stranger licked her lips in between kisses sparked a different kind of shiver, rippling down her arms and traveled the length of her spine. Unlike her previous interaction, these lips were full of want and hunger. There was an iron smell coated with cinnamon and fire in the air, engulfing her senses and making her reciprocate the want emanating from this stranger. And on some level, there was something primal in the way this girl kissed, granting permission from both girls to involve their whole body, grasping and searching for new territory for their hands to discover. A curve of her features could be felt as the dark haired girl smiled, clearly taking her time enjoying the feel of a pleasantly surprised Laura, yet pulling away enough to make her want her more, being teased in the simplest of ways which makes Laura wish they were inside, preferably inside of a bedroom where they can have some privacy.

      Suddenly, she wasn’t so cold anymore. The sensation of a million buzzing bees were floating in her stomach while her knees threatened to give out unless she pressed closer to this girl. Roaming hands were delighting her nerves, causing her skin to burn as she etched her hands under her shirt, resting on her waist and back. If it wasn’t for the occasional awkward fumble of teeth clashing or awkward hand position, she might’ve forgotten to breathe all together. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case, but breathing became a manual labor and chore compared to having a pair of delicately soft lips to occupy her own.

      “Hey, ahem, kitty cat?” called out one of the Zeta bros from earlier, clearing his throat and looking in every direction except theirs. She was broken out of her trance as the other girl looked away, lips parting, hand somehow settled at the back of each other’s necks. He motioned for the door with a nod, causing the stranger to untangle herself from the shorter girl. Her black hair bounced and swayed as she turned to walk away without a single word, trailing her hand down along Laura’s entire arm length before disrupting the electric current connecting their bodies. Laura watched her leave, taking in the seductive jut of her hips as she walked and leather clad legs in all of their glory before she started to blend in among the masses of bodies.With a devilish grin from those lips that were once so familiar a few seconds ago and a wink, the stranger followed the Zeta back inside, leaving Laura to stand dumbfounded in the middle of the lawn collecting her thoughts and reeling back her hormones.

      She wasn’t this girl, this promiscuous creature of the night who goes home with the first  girl who gives her a smile and a wink, no matter how charming and alluring they may be. The thought of talking to someone she likes caused her palms to sweat, her words stutter and her heart to beat out of her chest, so how was she able to kiss not one, but two strangers tonight? She didn’t even know herself as she finished her second or third beer, reaching for another one. She didn’t even like huge parties, although social gatherings and get togethers with people she knew were fun, but to be thrown into the fray with only knowing two out of the hundreds of people there wasn’t her idea of a Friday night. She mentally patted herself on the back for doing the things she was afraid of and for not being a complete dork about it.

      “Yo! Frosh!” Laura whipped her head around faster than she intended, which apparently rattled her senses back to their appropriate places.

      “Laura! Over here!” Her two friends were speed walking towards her, a red cup in each of their hands. It dawned upon her the that reason why she’s outside was to look for her friends, a reason she quickly exchanged for thoughts of delicious lips and fervent hands.

      Fast approaching footsteps on the crisp grass towards her were the reasons why she ended up at this party in the first place. LaFontaine had a relieved look on their face while Perry carefully emptied and discarded her cup in a nearby receptacle. LaFontaine’s cup contained some sort of clear looking liquid, probably water if Laura had to guess. They replied that they were drinking vodka tonics, although the flash of their keys indicated that they were completely sober to drive. It was probably water.

      Back to more weaving and bobbing, Laura finally made it back to the front of the house with the two redheads in tow, switching biomes as the temperature fluctuated from fresh cold chill to sweltering sweat, back to rain scented breeze and sweater weather. Idle talk as they were walking to the front was impossible, if anything, it sounded like the music got louder and louder as the hours ticked to the early A.M. with a surprise that no one has complained or called the cops yet.

      When asked if she had a good time, she smiled and did a hybrid of shrugging and nodding, not giving a definitive answer but a hint of amusement in her response. On one hand, she was overwhelmed and it could stand to be less hot inside. On the other hand, yeah, she totally and unexpectedly had a good time.

      The moon’s position in the sky shifted from when she first entered the frat house roughly three hours ago, casting shadows on the ground below but still illuminating the curves and details of each leaf in the trees. The pavement’s dried up slightly, leaving shallow puddles along the curb and street which granted easier access to their walk to their car parked down the block.

      Perry always hated tracking mud and water into LaFontaine’s car, but sometimes it can’t be helped and Laura always volunteered to help her clean when she had free time. They were all great friends, really, but between her late night study sessions, trips to the haunted castle of a library, and all nighters, their usual movie nights and lunch dates kept getting postponed and delayed. It was no surprise that they knew Laura needed to get out that night.  The party sounded like a good idea at the time but turned out to not be exactly how they planned it in their head, but it seemed to work just peachy as the freshman walked in between the two, linking their arms together and hiding her secret behind her smile.

      She reminisced, if it could even be called that, about her encounters that night and who those girls were. She might’ve them in passing throughout Silas, but they could’ve been just another pretty face in the crowd during her rush of running to classes on time. She’ll tell her best friends what happened over coffee or dinner, but tonight, she wants to enjoy and keep her secret to herself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic fic. I've been editing with a friend who also does Carmilla fics and sometimes during downtime, I'd get into the music and random ideas and emotions happen depending on what's playing and this was one of them.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Feel free to leave comments and questions and whatnot in the comments section. :)


End file.
